


The Steady Flow of Crazy

by Destiny19404



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Character Study (kind of???), Gen, Madness, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny19404/pseuds/Destiny19404
Summary: A look inside the Kishin Asura's head.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	The Steady Flow of Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

It was there. 

Again. 

Always there. 

Warm and kind, comforting and soft, calm and welcoming. 

**(** **Cold and mean, distressing and** **harsh, wild and** **cruel** **.** **)**

The MADNESS. 

M A D N E S S . 

**M**

**A**

**D**

**N**

**E**

**S**

**S**

**.**

_madness_

Pure, untouched insanity, influencing him. Making him do things he never wanted to do. 

Making him kill. 

Making him steal. 

Making him eat. 

... 

The souls, they tasted so good. 

Fresh and juicy. Refreshing. 

... 

He loved it. 

He hated it. 

... 

An endless want, an endless need. More. More. More. 

More souls. More power. 

The fear. It was crowding him. It made him want to escape, to cower away, to _die._

But he couldn’t die. He was afraid of dying. He was afraid of Death. 

... _Death_. 

It was so many things. 

An escape. 

An end to all the pain. 

An unknown. 

He HATED unknowns. 

But Death was also family. 

His _father_. 

Horrible, disgusting father. 

… 

Bag 

… 

Flesh 

… 

Trapped 

… 

MADNESS 

… 

_fear_

… 

M A D N E S S 

… 

_FEAR_

... 

**M**

**A**

**D**

**N**

**E**

**S**

**S**

… 

_fear_

_…_

He hated fear. 

He loved fear. 

Fear was him. 

He was fear. 

And he hated **(loved)** it. 

He loved **(** **hated** **)** it. 

But the m a d n e s s could help. 

It whispered in his ear, every day, every night. 

Endless tidbits about the **_m a d n e s_ ** **_s_ ** **_._ **

Poison. 

Sweet, sweet poison. 

Blood. And lies. 

… 

_Drip._

_…_

_Drip._

_…_

_Drip._

_…_

_Drop._

**_M A D N E S S_ **

Hurts. 

Hurts. 

Hurts. 

STOP. 

STOP. 

STOP. 

_Afraid of it all, of death, of life,_ _of_ _father_ _, of humans, of everything._

_Afraid of courage._

_Courage takes away the fear._

_But it doesn’t._

**M**

Come back... 

**A**

Don’t go... 

**D**

Don’t leave me... 

**N**

I’m too scared... 

**E**

Help me... 

**S**

Someone... 

**S**

Please... 

**_dRIP_ ** **_. dRIP. dRIP._ **

Drop. 

_The m a d n e s_ _s_ _is all consuming._

_..._

No fear. 

All fear. 

Never fear. 

Always fear. 

Forever fear. 

... 

But what is fear? 

(him) 

What causes fear? 

(him) 

Why fear? 

(him) 

**_imagination_ **

(m a d n e s s) 

… 

… 

**Ma** dness 

… 

… 

… 

Ma **dn** ess 

… 

… 

Madn **ess**

… 

He is kind. 

He will stop the fear. 

Imagination causes fear. 

He will vanish imagination. 

Fear will die. 

Be gone. 

You see... 

… 

… 

he is kind (a victim) 

nice (his mind enslaves him) 

friendly (if only they would listen) 

_Insane._

… 

… 

… 

He hates killing. 

Hates it. 

Loves it. 

… 

… 

... 

He can’t help but wonder if 

**M A D N E S** **S**

m 

a 

d 

n 

e 

s 

S 

MADNESS 

... 

_fear._

_is._

_all._

_he._

_knows._

_…_

And madness. 

Sweet, sweet m a d n e s s. 

Loving, kind **(sickening, rotten)**

**MADNESS.**

Are the two really that different? 

… 

drip 

… 

drip 

… 

drip 

… 

drop 

… 

He was sane, once. 

**M**

He had a family. 

**A**

A weird group of misfits, but a family none-the-less. 

**D**

He misses them. 

**N**

But he can’t go back. 

**E**

Because he’s afraid. 

**S**

Of what they will think. Of them. Of everything. Of leaving. Of staying. Of everything. 

**S**

He’s trapped. Stuck. A victim. 

... 

_Help_

_…_

**drip**

_..._

_Please_

_…_

**drip**

_..._

_help me_

_…_

**d** **rop**

… 

… 

... 

**_INSANITY_ ** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **_INSANITY_ ** **_INSANITY INSANITY_ ** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **** **_INSANITY_ ** **_INSA_ ** **_-_ **

... 

**M a d n e s** **s**

… 

… 

… 

… 

… 

… 

… 

help 

please 

help 

… 

… 

… 

… 

A god. 

Fear. 

A victim. 

A killer. 

A prisoner. 

A soul eater. 

… 

… 

… 

**M A D N E S** **S** **.**

**…**

**…**

**…**

_him_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please tell me if you like this style or not, and have a good day!


End file.
